1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reciprocal upward and downward pedaling bicycle structure, and more particularly to a reciprocal upward and downward pedaling bicycle structure that is a simple, easy and convenient structure capable of providing recreating and interesting effects for expected exercises, leisure and transportations in a very different way from the operations of a prior art.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a traditional pedal driving method of a bicycle mainly installs a chain wheel and left and right cranks at the positions of a bottom bracket, wherein a pedal is installed at the ends of the left and right cranks, and two pedals are installed with an included angle of 180 degrees, such that a user can step on the pedals alternately for a circular motion. During the rotation of the chain wheel, a rear wheel shaft of a free wheel drives a rear wheel to rotate and move forward. In other words, the traditional way of pedaling and driving a prior art bicycle can be achieved by a circular pedaling performed by both legs of a user. Such pedaling and driving method provides a very good efficiency for a bicycle ride and becomes a common usage for users. To achieve the efficiency and comfortability of a ride, the driving method also needs to go with a saddle for the rider to sit, or else the rider will become exhausted, uncomfortable, inefficient or non-ergonomic easily while performing the circular pedaling motions by both legs for a long time. Furthermore, when the bicycle is operated for short-distance transportations, leisure activities and exercise purposes, such monotonous method of driving a bicycle by performing circular motions by both legs is boring and unable to effectively improve users' curiosity or exercise effect.
In view of the foregoing shortcomings of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related field to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally invented a reciprocal upward and downward pedaling bicycle structure in accordance with the present invention.